Magic Book
The Magic Book is a brown hardcover novel with antique metal decoratives and a picture of the Krabby Patty Secret Formula on it. It has an old style cursive written story with the same outline as The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. It has some strange and amazing magical powers, hence its name. Powers and Abilities While the book provides information of everything that happened on Bikini Bottom as well as the underwater town's recent history, the book's pages actually possesses the ability to warp reality according to its user's image by adding or rewrite the contents of the book itself. For instance, Burger Beard can summon Krabby Patty recipe on a whim as well as reduced Bikini Bottom into post-apocalyptic state just by write what he wanted on the book's latest page. SpongeBob would later used its pages to make his and his friends' superhero forms with one of its pages as well. In spite of its powers, the book seemed ti have limitations of ita own: The book seemed not recorded SpongeBob and gang's trip to Burger Beard's place, either due to only recorded everything in Bikini Bottom and not beyond or recorded everything that happened during the present much later on. Plot A pirate named Burger-Beard was on an island following a map to a magical book. After dodging a lot of booby traps, he found the book on a pirate skeleton and snatched it. The skeleton came to life and knocked Burger-Beard back to his ship with the book where he readed it to some seagulls. The story was about SpongeBob SquarePants and how much the Krabby Patty meant to his undersea city of Bikini Bottom. Meanwhile, down in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob waked up ready for his day at the Krusty Krab. He went to the Krusty Krab and he was helping his boss, Mr. Krabs sell the Krabby Patties for the citizens of Bikini Bottom. Meanwhile, up in the sky, Mr. Krabs' arch nemesis, Plankton, the owner of the Chum Bucket across the street dropped a jar of mayo on the Krusty Krab in pursuit of the Krabby Patty formula. This caused SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, and Patrick to go into war with Plankton to stop him from stealing the formula. They won and Plankton surrendered. However, Plankton was revealed to have been a robotic dummy all along and the real Plankton was the penny in Mr. Krabs' safe and swiped the formula with a fake bottle. He called Karen and told her that his master plan had worked. SpongeBob then came back into Mr. Krabs' office and found Plankton stealing the formula. They fought over the formula and suddenly, the formula disappeared into thin air (or water rather). Mr. Krabs barged into the office and saw that the formula was gone, he demanded Plankton to tell him where the formula was, but Plankton truthfully told him that it disappeared. Even though SpongeBob tried to convince him otherwise, Mr. Krabs didn't buy it at all and tortured Plankton with SpongeBob's laugh. The torture stopped when Squidward told Mr. Krabs that the customers wanted Krabby Patties and they were demanding refunds. Mr. Krabs, being the penny pinching crab he was (metaphorically and literally), didn't want to give refunds and told SpongeBob to make some Krabby Patties. However, SpongeBob went to the freezer and saw that there were no more Krabby Patties. When Mr. Krabs found out, he told SpongeBob he had to have the formula memorized by now, but SpongeBob reminded Mr. Krabs that the employee handbook that having the formula memorized was forbidden. Mr. Krabs took Plankton outside where he was surrounded by citizens of Bikini Bottom, Squidward, and Karen, who thought that he responsible for the formula missing. SpongeBob however, came to Plankton's rescue and blew a bubble to keep them both safe from the angry mob. They floated away and tried to find a place to retreat and lay low. The angry mob chose after the two, but they got away. Mr. Krabs fell into despair and expressed his fears that dark times were ahead of them. Squidward thought he was overreacting, but in an instant, the town fell into a post apocalyptic state. Back on land, Burger-Beard finished reading the story to the seagulls and said that it ended with the town falling into despair and chaos. The seagulls however, thought otherwise and complained that the story should never end that way. One of the seagulls ripped out the ending page and it landed in the ocean. Back in the ocean, the town was still in chaos and the citizens had gone psychotic. Patrick did not notice, he told Squidward he would like a Krabby Patty, but Squidward told him there were no more Krabby Patties in Bikini Bottom and Patrick went psychotic as well. Back in the bubble, SpongeBob and Plankton decided to work together to solve the crisis, but Plankton cannot say the word "teamwork." Meanwhile, Sandy was in her treedome enjoying a Krabby Patty, unaware of what was going on. She turned on the news and saw what had happened since nobody had a Krabby Patty and when Patrick started begging for her burger. Sandy decided to solve this mystery and saw the page that was thrown into the ocean and decided to interpret it. Back in the bubble, SpongeBob and Plankton decided to form a team to find out what happened what to the formula. They went to Patrick's house and found him vandalizing his own house. SpongeBob made him part of the team, but Patrick squealed on them and told the angry mob to get them. Then, they went to recruit Mr. Krabs and Squidward, only to find out they had gone nuts too. They went to Sandy's house and they found out that she had gone nuts trying to figure out what happened to all the Krabby Patties and she thought the "Sandwich Gods" were angry with them. SpongeBob and Plankton got creeped out and left. Back at Burger-Beard's ship, Burger-Beard tucked the seagulls into bed, who wanted to hear more of the story. Burger-Beard, in a fit of rage, told them the story of how he wanted to become the world's greatest galley chef, but was laughed at and mocked in pirate school and how he wanted to steal the magic book and achieve his goal. It was revealed that everything he writed in the book came to life and he turned the seagulls into pirates. He turned out to be the one who made the formula disappear. Plankton and SpongeBob went to SpongeBob's house to retrieve Gary, but found out that he was become part of a rebellion of insane snails. SpongeBob and Plankton went to a hill away from Bikini Bottom and they decided to camp outside and found a way to get the formula back in the morning. However, Plankton thought SpongeBob knew the formula and sneaked into his brain and found it made out of sunshine, sweets, and other jolly things. After Plankton left, SpongeBob convinced him to cooperate. Plankton and SpongeBob came up with an idea to build a time machine, go back in time, and got the formula before it disappeared. The first thing they needed was a computer for time machine and Plankton decided to use his computer wife Karen. SpongeBob and Plankton went to the Chum Bucket to notice that Karen was chained to a wall in the backroom and was being guarded by fish. Because of this, SpongeBob rolled a tire towards the fish guards and they started beating on it, allowing SpongeBob and Plankton to sneak past the guards. Once at the Chum Bucket, SpongeBob and Plankton used a tiny door to get inside the place. Plankton quickly noticed sleepy Patrick as guard who was holding the key attached to a necklace on his neck. Plankton and SpongeBob tip-toed over to sleeping Patrick and SpongeBob made a creaking sound on the metal floor almost causing Patrick to wake up. Lucky, Patrick went back to sleep and SpongeBob tried pulling the necklace key from Patrick's neck but that did not work. Since SpongeBob couldn't do it, Plankton did it himself by getting the key unattached from the necklace, only for him and the key to fall into Patrick's belly button. SpongeBob reached into Patrick's belly button to grab Plankton and the key which waked up Patrick the guard. Before Patrick blew on his big whistle, SpongeBob wrestled him down and started rocking him with his arms. While being rocked in SpongeBob's arms, Plankton told Patrick a bedtime story about a big, fat, pink idiot who went to sleep which caused Patrick to go back to sleep. Now that SpongeBob and Plankton had the key, they went to backroom and used the key to unlock Karen's chains. Plankton told Karen about his time traveling plan and Karen questioned him about this. Plankton, Karen, and SpongeBob then left the Chum Bucket while SpongeBob was forced to carry Karen's head. They sneaked past the angry fish guards who were still beating the tire. Later, at an abandoned Mexican-German restaurant called Taco Haüs, SpongeBob and Plankton used a photo booth, a cuckoo clock, Karen, and some stale chips to build a Time Machine. They went back in time but went four days in the future to find that the whole town had been ruined and Patrick had aged rapidly. They went to the center of the universe and met a dolphin named Bubbles who wass protector of the universe and he asked them to guard the planets while he took a bathroom break. However, Saturn and Jupiter crashed and fell apart. When Bubbles came back, SpongeBob and Plankton fleed back into the time machine when Bubbles started shooting lasers at them out of anger. They then went back to before the formula disappeared and get the formula. Meanwhile, Burger-Beard drove his ship to a beach community called Salty Shoals where he revealed that his pirate ship was also a food truck. He scared all his seagull minions away with a plate of buffalo wings. They came back to the present only to find out that SpongeBob grabbed the fake formula. Patrick stole the time machine and brought back an undersea dinosaur who looked just like Squidward. Plankton blamed SpongeBob for everything, even though Plankton didn't tell him about the fake formula and he was the one who wanted to steal it. SpongeBob went insane from all of Plankton's insults and started breaking down. SpongeBob calmed down and told everyone what had become and they've let it happen. The townsfolk came to their senses and thought they needed to sacrifice SpongeBob. The crowd of angry customers grabbed SpongeBob and took him to a temple to be sacrificed. Before that could happen though, SpongeBob smelled Krabby Patties and he told the others to follow him to where he thought the smell was coming from. Everyone ditched their leather duds and they followed SpongeBob. After a long and perilous journey, our heroes finally reached the place where SpongeBob smelled the Krabby Patties were coming from- the surface. All the secondary characters left, but SpongeBob tried to convince Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Sandy decided to keep on going. But the problem was, they couldn't keep on going because SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward couldn't breathe water. Suddenly, Bubbles appeared and thanks SpongeBob for getting him fired, as he was sick of that job as protector of the universe. He decided to help the others by shooting them out of his blowhole. Plankton meanwhile, had snuck into SpongeBob's sock as he decided to come along for the ride. Bubbles shot our heroes out his blowhole with a magical beam and they landed on the beach Burger-Beard drove onto earlier. Bubbles disappeared into the sky to polish up his resumé, SpongeBob thanks him and he and his friends headed off to find where the Krabby Patties were. The gang finally found Burger-Beard cooking Krabby Patties and wonder what was going on. Burger-Beard explain them that he used a magic book to obtain the Krabby Patty formula. With SpongeBob and friends confused, Burger-Beard took the magic book and writed "The brave and handsome Burger-Beard banished are poor heroes to become stranded on Pelican Island". With the gang stranded on Pelican Island, it seemed as if there was no hope until SpongeBob had an idea! He got the paper that landed on Sandy's treedome and inked that Squidward provided to rewrite the story. SpongeBob gave the gang powers and they went back to Burger-Beard for an epic final battle. With Squidward as Sour Note, he played the clarinet, producing a horrible sound that stuned Burger-Beard. Patrick (Mr. Superawesomeness) summoned an ice cream storm, but instead of attacking Burger-Beard, he ate it. As the Pirate tried to escape, Mr. Krabs (Sir Pinch-a-Lot) trapped him. As the team celebrates, Burger-Beard drove off on his Pirate Ship Car. The gang chasing him. Mr. Superawesomeness, riding on Invincibubble, tried to grab the anchor, but failed. Then, Sour Note, riding the Rodent (Sandy) made Burger-Beard drop the book, which Invincibubble's wand catches putting the book in a bubble. In a failed attempt to retrieve the Formula, the team was wounded. Finally, as Burger-Beard stopped the ship, Plankton (as Plank-Ton) lifted the ship, took the book and the formula, and placed the pirate on the ground. As their last act of teamwork, Plankton blew a Plank-Ton of bubbles sending Burger-Beard back to the island assumed to be Bikini Atoll. The heroes went back underwater and the seagulls finally got to sing the song, but Bubbles interrupted, causing an Epic Rap Battle between Bubbles and the Seagulls. At the end, Bubbles heared the end of the song and actually liked it, possibly representing the attitude of adults towards SpongeBob SquarePants. Gallery Magic Book.jpg|The Magic Book Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Wrong Hands Tools Category:Formulae Category:Oppression Category:Bond Destruction Category:Cataclysm Category:Teleportation Category:Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Elementals Category:Paranormal Category:Mind-Breaking